You always come back
by Skovko
Summary: Seth, Dean and Roman are going at it inside the ring for the WWE world championship. Just as Dean thinks he's about to win, a blast from the past comes running down the ramp. Jolene is back just like he knew she would be. She always comes back. Only this time it's different.


No one could stay in their seat. The match was just too good. Three former brothers - Seth, Dean and Roman - going up against each other for the WWE world championship. Everyone had their favourite to win and several times it had been close but still there was no winner.

Roman was lying outside of the ring. Seth was down and seemed to be knocked out. Dean slowly rolled and crawled towards the turnbuckle. He got back up to his feet with the help of the ropes. He leaned backwards in the corner, trying to catch his breath and get his body to function. This was his moment, this was his time. Roman wasn't even in the ring and that bastard Seth was lying down. He just needed to get his body to work to get over there and pin him.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone come running down the ramp. He looked towards it, squeezing his eyes a bit since he had a hard time seeing. Someone dressed in black and with a steel chair in their hands. When the person came closer, he realized it wasn't just anyone. It was her. Jolene.

He started chuckling as she rolled into the ring. There he stood in the corner, still holding on to the ropes to keep himself up, as he watched her get to her feet, drop the chair on the mat while walking towards him determined.

"I knew you'd come back," he said.  
"Dean..." She said lowly.  
"You always come back," he said.

It was true. She always came back. No matter how many times he fucked up, no matter how many other women he fucked on the side, she always came back. She would be mad, scream like crazy and leave him everytime she found out about one of the women, but she always came back. This time, however, she had stayed away longer than usual - four months to be exact - and he had begun to lose hope. Maybe he had gone too far this time, maybe he did cross the line with the last woman. Not maybe. He knew he had. And yet, here she was again.

She climbed up on the bottom rope to line herself with his face, shielding him from everyone watching him, making sure his sole focus was on her. How could anyone be so beautiful? Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. So why did he always sleep around and hurt her? Because he was scared. Love scared him. Whenever things started getting serious, he would mess up on purpose to make her leave. When she would come back around, they would reset their entire relationship and start over, back to the beginning where it was more casual, back to the beginning where he felt more safe.

He grinned at her.

"You came back," he said again.

He let go off the rope with one hand and reached it towards her face.

"Down!" A voice sounded behind her.

She jumped down, crouched down, rolled to the side, anything to get out of the line of fire. It all went so fast that Dean didn't realize what was happening until the steel chair went straight into his stomach.

He bent forward, gasping for air, and the chair went down on his back again and again. He quickly lost count. All he felt was excruciating pain as the steel connected with his body over and over.

He heard the metallic sound as the chair hit the ground. His mind kept screaming at him to suck it up and get back up to fight but he couldn't. He felt broken. Hands on his body rolled him around, his leg was lifted up in the air as Seth leaned over him.

"1... 2... 3!"

"Here is your winner and new WWE world champion: Seth Rollins!"

He opened his eyes and looked up at the man standing victorious above him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jolene was walking over to Seth, handing him the championship. She looked down at him on the ground, smirked, and then she put her hand on Seth's face and turned it towards her. Seth wrapped an arm around her, bowed his head down and kissed her.

It wasn't just pain that Dean felt in that moment. It was anger too and hate. Pure, clean hate towards the man he used to call his brother. Not only had he taken the championship away from him, he had also taken his girl, and he wasn't sure which one hurt the most. Still he couldn't get up. He just watched as they left the ring together and walked up the ramp, Seth holding the championship high above his head with one hand while he held on to Jolene's hand with the other.

"Calm down," Roman said once they were alone in a locker room.  
"It's not right!" Dean sneered and hit the nearest wall.  
"You put this on yourself. She forgave you countless times for sleeping around but you just had to go and fuck it up completely by sleeping with her sister," Roman reminded him.  
"That doesn't mean he gets to put his hands on her!" Dean shouted.  
"Her sister, Dean!" Roman was shouting too.

Dean threw three more punches at the wall and finally stepped away from it when his knuckles started to hurt.

"I know I messed up but she always comes back," he said as he sat down.

He sat for a moment in his own self pity before he finally jumped back up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.  
"I'm going to find her," Dean answered.

With those words he took off before Roman could stop him.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered the phone.  
"I need to see you. We need to talk," he said.  
"Dean, now is not a good time," she said.  
"I don't care. You either meet me or I'm gonna run through the entire hotel, kicking in every single door, until I find you," he said.

She sighed and turned her head towards the bathroom door. She could still hear the water running so if she had to go out, she had to do it now. If she told Seth where she was going, he would do whatever he could to stop her.

"Fine. Where?" She asked.  
"I'm downstairs at the bar. The place is deserted so we can talk privately. I'll order you a cosmopolitan," he said and hung up.

She came walking in five minutes later. He was sitting at a table with a whiskey in his hand. As promised a cosmopolitan was waiting for her in front of the empty seat across from him. She sat down and sipped on her drink, waiting for him to open his mouth and say what was on his mind.

"Why are you with him? To spite me?" He finally asked.  
"He treats me good," she answered.  
"But why him of all people?" He asked.  
"You'd rather I had chosen Roman? Wouldn't that have hurt you even more?" She said and twisted a smile.  
"Is that what this is? Payback? Revenge?" He asked.

She sighed and put her drink down.

"No. I had this plan in my head to say all the things I know would hurt you but it's not me. I'm not the hurting kind. That's more up your alley," she started.

He felt ashamed by those words but didn't cut in.

"Truth is Seth and I crossed paths two months ago at a coffee shop. He asked me to join him and we talked. Turns out we have more things in common than we thought and somehow we ended up falling in love and now we're here," she said.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're in love with him?" He spat.  
"I am," she answered.  
"Unbelievable," he muttered.

He quickly emptied his whiskey in one go and slammed the empty glass down on the table a little harder than he meant to.

"You belong to me!" He hissed and pointed at her.

She sighed and shook her head.

"For a long time I did, but not anymore. You don't want this. You don't want a serious relationship. For a long time I forgave you, more times than I should have, because I loved you. I loved you so much that it hurt, Dean," she said.  
"I still love you," he whispered.  
"That's your problem now. I'd like for you to respect my relationship with Seth," she said.

She stood up, not caring about emptying the drink in front of her.

"You'll come back," he said.

She shook her head and started walking away.

"You always come back!" He shouted after her.

She let out a sigh of relief the moment the elevator doors closed behind her. At least he stayed in the bar instead of following her. She rode up to her floor and went back to her room. Seth was out of the shower, standing on the floor in a pair of boxers, as she entered.

"Where were you?" He asked.  
"I went to see Dean," she answered.  
"I figured," he said.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I would have stopped you if I had known," he said.  
"I know. That's why I didn't tell you," she said and wrapped her arms around him too, leaning her head on his chest.

He stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, now I am. I said my peace to him and I'm back in your arms," she answered.  
"I'll never do what he did to you," he said.  
"I know," she said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Seth. I don't ever want you to think you're some sort of rebound," she said.

He smiled back at her before placing his hands under her to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he held her up.

"I never doubted that, Jolene. And I love you too," he said as he began carrying her towards the bed, his sexy eyes begging to see her naked. "But just to make sure, why don't you show me just how much you love me?"


End file.
